Dangerous Love
by Angel-the-hedge
Summary: My first Yugioh yaoi fanfiction. It has Mobiumshipping, Bakushipping, Castleshipping, and Bronzeshipping mostly. You can give me your input since it's my first time writing this kind of fanfic but I will say there might be mpreg in it I am not sure yet
1. Introduction

Yami, Atem, Seto, Seth, Akefia, Bakura, and Marik are the popular kids in school and Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik are the unpopulars. Yami, Atem and Yugi live together at the Gamestop owned by Yugi's Grandfather Solomon. Joey lives with Seto and Seth at the Kaiba Mansion. Malik lives with Marik in his apartment. Ryou lives with Bakura and Akefia at Bakura's mansion. Sadly they never get to spend a lot of time together because not only are the popular kids and unpopular kids unable to talk to each other but the popular kids are in a gang known as the Yamis and the unpopular are known as the Hikaris. Dartz, Paradox, and Pegasus are after the hikaris. Can the Yamis protect their beloved Hikaris. Find out in Dangerous love. The yamis can use shadow magic and the hikaris can only use magic that is pure and full of light.  
Yami X Yugi X Atem (Mobiumshipping)  
Seto X Joey X Seth (Puppyshipping)  
Marik X Malik (Bronzeshipping)  
Bakura X Ryou Bakura X Akefia (Bakushipping)


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1: Mobiumshipping – sex before school

One morning, Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked at a light tan taller version of himself. Yugi smiled softly at seeing Yami sleeping peacefully then turned his head to the side to see a taller, dark tan version of himself. Yugi looked at Yami again and leaned his face close to Yami's. Yugi pressed his lips gently against Yami. Yami slowly opened his eyes to show amethyst-crimson eyes then closed them as he kissed back. Yami leaned back and smiled softly at his innocent hikari.

"Morning aibou," Yami said softly.

"Morning Yami," Yugi said with a smile on his face.

Yugi felt someone roll him over and looked into crimson eyes. Atem smiled at his little light and pressed his tan lips against Yugi's pale ones. The kiss started out slowly but then Atem deepened it to leave Yugi breathless. Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss Yugi's pale neck. Yugi whimpered against Atem's lips as his yamis slowly tortured him in a pleasurable bliss. Atem leaned out of the kiss and smiled at Yugi's blushing face. Yami leaned back as well and leaned over Yugi to give Atem a small passionate kiss on the lips then he leaned back.

"Morning hikari," Atem said to Yugi.

"Morning Atem," Yugi said.

"Morning Yami," Atem said to his other lover.

"Morning," Yami said.

Yami removed his arms from around Yugi and went to take a shower. Once the water was turned on, Yami got into the shower naked and closed his eyes. The door opened and Yugi and Atem walked inside of the bathroom. Yugi and Atem slowly undressed and got into the shower with Yami.

"Take me before we go to school," Yugi said softly.

Atem and Yami looked at one another and slowly nodded their heads at each other. Yami pulled the small teen close to his naked body and kissed him on the lips senselessly. As Yugi and Yami kissed one another, Atem grabbed their waterproof lube and coated three of his fingers with it. He gently spread Yugi's leg slightly and rubbed one of his lube-coated fingers around the ring of muscle of Yugi's anus. Atem slowly slide one of the fingers inside of Yugi's anal and slowly thrusted it in and out of his tiny lover.

Yugi whimpered in pain against Yami's lips and held onto Yami's shoulders. Yami leaned back gently to let himself and Yugi breath for air before he pressed his lips against Yugi's again, his hand gently sliding down Yugi's body and grasping his erect member. Yugi moaned as Yami continued to stroke his cock and Atem hit his prostate after a few tries of trying to find it. Atem slid the second finger into Yugi's anus and began to make a scissoring motion, causing Yugi to lightly hiss against Yami's lips.

"Sorry my dear hikari but please relax," Atem said in his sex baritone voice.

Yugi's body relaxed then tensed up again as the third finger was thrusted into his anus. Atem thrusted his three fingers against Yugi's prostate a few times before gently pulling his fingers out. He took the waterproof lube and lubed his erect cock up then handed the lube to Yami, who lubed his erect cock up as well. Yami gently picked Yugi up and smiled when Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist.

"We're going to double penetrate you little one," Atem said.

"Okay just hurry," Yugi said he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Atem and Yami looked at one another and slowly nodded at one another. Atem held Yugi's hips as he slowly slid his cock into Yugi's tight entrance. Yugi whimpered slightly in pain and closed his eyes from the pain.

"Relax aibou," Yami said as he slid his cock intoYugi's tight passage, his cock rubbing against Atem's causing him and Atem to groan in pleasure from the friction and the warmth of Yugi's anus. Tears formed n Yugis eyes and fell as Yami gently kissed them away and Atem kissed his neck gently. Yugi slowly relaxed then nodded at them to move after he adjusted to having them both inside of him.

Yami and Atem started to thrust in and out of Yugi gently as to not hurt their little one. Yugi let out soft mews and whimpers to reassure them that he is feeling pleasure from it. Yami and Atem began to thrust in and out of Yugi softly.

"Atem, Yami…harder….faster…..p-please…" Yugi whimpered out in pleasure.

Yami and Atem growled in pleasure as their little one whimpered in pleasure. They began to thrust in and out of Yugi hard and fast. Thrust after thrust, Atem and Yami would groan in pleasure, growl softly or kiss one another as they thrusted into Yugi deep and hard, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Yugi would whimper, mew or moan in pleasure to fuel their thrust.

Yami began to stroke Yugi's erect cock in time with their thrusting.

"ATEM!YAMI!" Yugi cried out in pleasure as he came in Yami's hand.

"YUGI!" Atem and Yami cried out in pleasure as they came inside of Yugi's anal. They panted, coming down from their blissful high. Yami and Atem gently pulled out of Yugi at the same time, causing Yugi to whimper in pain. Atem kissed Yugi's back gently to calm him down and apologize for hurting him. Yugi turned his head slightly and felt Atem kiss him gently on the lips as Yami washed him gently. Yugi slowy unwrapped his legs from around Yami's waist and hissed in pain from their sexual activity.

Atem and Yami gently washed their little lover with soothingly touches causing Yugi to relax slowly. After their shower, Yami carried Yugi into the bedroom and gently got Yugi dressed in Domino City High School Uniform. After getting Yugi dressed, Atem and Yami got dressed. Yami gently carried Yugi downstairs and gave himself, Yugi and Atem a chocolate poptart each. They ate as they left the Game shop, Atem carrying his and Yugi's backpack on his back and Yami carrying his backpack on his back and Yugi in his arms.

"You sure you want to come to school today Aibou?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Yes but remember you have to give me to Joey," Yugi said.

Yami nodded and walked to the school silently carrying Yugi.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the "separation"

Once Yami, Yugi and Atem were around the corner close to the school, they saw Seto, Seth and Joey getting out of the limo quietly. Yami whistled to get their attention and saw that Joey looked over to him. Joey ran over to Yami, Yugi and Atem and carefully got Yami out of his arms and into his own. He lightly grabbed Yugi's backpack and placed it on his back.

"Pup will you two be alright without us?" Seto asked with a small hint of concern in his voice.

"Don't cha worreh Seto. Yug' and I will be just fine," Joey said with his usual accent.

"Aibou will you be alright without Atem and I in school?" Yami asked with worry.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled, the light shining through his eyes which reassured Yami and Atem a bit in their worry. Joey looked around until he noticed Ryou being carried in Bakura's arms just like Yugi was carried in Yami's.

"I'll be fine Yami, Atem. Go enjoy your popularity with Seto,Seth, Bakura, Akefia and Marik," Yugi said as Jeoy gently placed him on the ground so he could walk (limp) to class.

Atem looked at his little akhu and frowned. He and Yami shared a concerned look on their face then looked at their hikari.

"If you need anything, let us know please," Atem said with worry in his voice.

Yugi nodded his head as he saw Bakura gently placed Ryou on the ground. Yugi giggled softly as he thought that he wasn't the only one to get screwed by both of his darknesses.

"So Ry you have a good time too?" Yugi asked with light amusement in his voice.

Ryou looked at Yugi with a blush on his face and pouted. Yugi gently got his backpack off of Joey's shoulders and placed it on his back, hissing a bit in pain. Ryou blushed as he realized that Yugi had also been double penetrated by Yami and Atem. Joey watched his smaller pale skinned friends with worry. While Yami, Atem, Bakura, Akefia, Seto and Seth got ready to be the "popular kids" of their school, they saw Malik running away from a sex-crazed Marik. Malik saw Joey and quickly hid behind his tale blond friend.

"Malik-pretty please come back," Marik said with a whine.

"No you need to go be a popular kid now," Malik said from behind Joey.

Marik frowned and looked at the others, who just shrugged their shoulders and got ready to go inside the school. The popular boys began to walk towards the school building, ignoring the screans of fan girls and thinking about their hikaris.

"Let's get this over with," Malik said as he, Joey, Ryou and Yugi walked into the school yard. Instead of screaming fan girls, they were either shunned or hit with random objects(or someone hitting them.

Since Yugi and Ryou are the "weakest of their group", many would try to get to them so they could beat them up but they were kept away by Malik and Joey. Away from where the unpopular boys were being harassed, their popular lovers were watching with anger at everything happening to their hikaris.

"We'll make them pay for this later," Atem said with anger in his voice.

The others nodded and continued to their class. They continued walking until they heard a pained scream. Yami and Atem quickly stood up along with Bakura and Akefia.

"Yugi," Atem and Yami said softly.

"Ryou," Akefia and Bakura said.

Now it was time for those bullies to pay.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I was thinking of doing something Bakushipping but then realized...I would have them do the same thing from the first chapter so here is chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is finally done and up

I do not own Yu-gi-oh characters and I might add a protective wolf to keep the hikaris safe. Not sure yet.

This has violence in it

* * *

Chapter 3: poor yugi

As Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Malik walked inside and to their class. Yugi was suddenly grabbed from behind and was taken to an empty janitor's closet. He was taken unnoticed by the other hikaris. Inside the janitor's closet, Yugi looked to see an evil smirking Anzu and a smirking Ushio. Yugi gulped in fear and looked at them fearfully.

"Dear sweet Yugi, do you know why you are in here?" Anzu asked with a sickly sweet voice.

Yugi slowly shook his head as his body began to shake in fear. Ushio slowly licked his lips as a predator and reached his right hand into Yugi's pants. He grasps Yugi's cock harshly, causing Yugi to whimper in fear and pain. Anzu smirked then looked at her manicured nails.

"Soon little Yugi, you will be mine to torture and get pleased from," Ushio whispered with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Ushio, let's get this over with and get to class," Anzu said with a bored look on her face as she watched her "partner-in-crime" mess with their victim.

Ushio nodded then took his hand out of Yugi's pants. He held Yugi tightly as Anzu curled her hand into a fist and punched Yugi in the stomach, causing him to get winded and cough up a bit of blood. Anzu raised her hand up and slapped Yugi harshly across the face, four scratch marks on his face as they slightly start to bleed. Anzu smiled happily as she saw Yugi's bleeding, scratched up cheek, and tearful face.

"W-Why are you doing this? What did I do," Yugi asked with pain and fear laced in his voice.

"You are taking my chance of being with Atem or Yami or both," Anzu said boredly as she fixed up her manicured nails before she held Yugi in her arms as Ushio repeatedly punched him in the stomach.

She let go of Yugi and smiled as Yugi curled up on the floor in a ball of pain. Anzu and Ushio kicked Yugi in the ribs causing Yugi to whimper in pain. His tear ran down the side of his face, slightly stinging his scratched face. During Yugi's beating, Joey, Ryou and Malik had reached the class and saw a worried Atem and Yami look at them.

"Where's Yugi?" Atem asked in worry.

Joey, Ryou and Malik looked behind them in shock and frowned when they didn't see Yugi behind them. Atem and Yami ran out of the classroom and started to search for their little one. Anzu and Ushio walked in with satisfied smirks on their faces. Suddenly the class heard a scream of rage and one of sadness coming from the Janitor's closet. Joey, Malik, Ryou, Marik, Bakura, Akefia, Seth and Seto left the classroom in a hurry and gasped as they saw Yugi's state. His face that was scratched was bleeding, he looked like he had a few broken ribs and he was whimpering in pain.

"Aibou," Yami called out in worry and anger.

"Hikari," Atem whispered in fear.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and saw his lovers.

"Y-Yami, A-Atem…it hurts," Yugi whimpered out softly.

"Who did this to you Yug'?" Joey asked with anger in his usual accent.

"Anzu and Ushio," Yugi whispered as he curled up in Atem's arms.

Atem and Yami silently growled in anger, their eyes turning into a darker shade of their eye color.

"Yami take Yugi to the nurse then take him home. I will deal with Anzu and Ushio," Atem ordered.

"Atem, Yami we'll get Ushio and Anzu. You two just look after your hikari," Bakura said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah Yug' will need you both with him," Joey said.

Seth, Seto, Ryou, Akefia, Marik and Malik nodded their heads in agreement to what Bakura and Joey said.

Yami went back to the classroom to grab his and Atem's backpack. As he left, he looked at Anzu and hissed out in anger.

"If you ever touch my aibou again, I'll make you regret ever being born," Yami said angrily.

Anzu stiffened at Yami's anger and hatred then frowned.

"As for you Ushio, sleep with one eye open," Yami threatened as he left the classroom.

Once Yami went back to the other yamis and hikaris, he saw that Atem had Yugi's backpack and nodded to show he was ready to go. As Atem and Yami left with their little hikari in Atem's arms, they waved to their friends. As Yami and Atem left, neither noticed that Yugi was having a nightmare of his beating and if possible soon-to-be rape.

* * *

Poor Yugi

Review and please let me know if you might have some ideas for later chapters and I will see if I will add them in or not.

Till next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

Kurai Kitsune is my Yu-gi-oh character. Here is her picture

art/My-Yu-gi-oh-OC-410932606

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Kurai Kitsune

Once Yami, Atem and Yugi had reached the Game shop, Yami took out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked inside and waited as Atem carried Yugi inside of the Game shop. They walked up the stairs to the apartment and walked to where their room was. They dropped their backpacks near the couch in the living room and continued to their room. Once they reached their room, Atem gently set Yugi down on the bed and got on the bed on his right side. Yami followed Atem onto the bed so that Yugi would have Atem on his and Yami on his left.

"We were supposed to protect him," Yami said with a sad look on his face.

"We should have stayed with him. We should have just dropped that status," Atem said with anger in his voice.

"We will soon," Yami said.

Atem and Yami decided to take a small nap and fell asleep, holding Yugi gently.

_Inside of Yugi's mind_

_"Hello?" Yugi called out in the dark corners of his mind._

_"Do you wish to stop the bullying and get revenge?" a female voice said._

_"I-I don't know about revenge but I do want to stop being bullied," Yugi mumbled softly._

_A humanoid fox appeared in front of Yugi. She had long, wavy black hair with red ties in them. Two black fox ears with red inside of them. She was wearing a red short shirt that had black sleeves. She had on black and red pants on. Her shoes were black with red lace. _

_"Who are you?" Yugi asked._

_"I am Kurai Kitsune. I will become your familiar. Call on me when you need help," Kurai Kitsune said with a smile on her face._

_"How can I call on you?" Yugi asked innocently, his amethyst eyes shining._

_"All you have to say is "I summon thee Kurai Kitsune" and I will appear besides you just as I am now," Kurai Kitsune said with a smile on my face._

_"What if I wanted to have you merge with me so I can do the same things as you?" Yugi asked curiously._

_"You say "merge with me Kurai Kitsune" and I will," She said with a soft smile at Yugi's innocence._

_"Will I see you outside of my mind?" Yugi asked._

_"Yes, After I do this," She said as she gently kissed Yugi on the cheek and a big flash of white light surrounded them._

_Outside of Yugi's mind_

Yugi opened his eyes and noticed that his injuries were healed and that he was cuddled in between his two lovers. He looked around their room until he saw a girl that looked the same as Kurai Kitsune.

"Hello Master Yugi," Kurai Kitsune said as she bowed to him as one would if they were servants.

"Kurai Kitsune, you're real," Yugi said as he slowly sat up out of his lovers' arms.

"Yes Yugi," She said with a smile and a small giggle.

Yugi gently shook Yami and Atem awake and smiled at them. When they woke up, they hugged their little lover tightly but not too tight.

"Aibou we were so worried," Yami said with concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry Yami but Kurai Kitsune is here to help me," Yugi said as he pointed to where the fox was.

Yami and Atem looked to the side and saw a fox spirit who didn't look transparent at all.

"Hello Master Atem. Hello Master Yami," Kurai Kitsune said with a smile.

"You are…"Yami said slowly.

"Kurai Kitsune. I can be seen by you two, Yugi, and all of your friends," Kurai Kitsune said.

"Nice to meet you Kurai Kitsune," Atem said with awe.

"I am here to protect Master Yugi whenever he needs me," Kurai Kitsune said as she bowed to them.

"You will protect Yugi for us?" Yami said/asked.

Kurai Kitsune nodded and walked over to them. Her body began to bend and shift as her mucles and bones cracked during her transformation. She looked like a regular fox and she smiled at them.

**"I shall follow Yugi as a normal fox and none of the other students will see me unless I want them to," Kurai Kitsune said softly.**

Yugi, Yami and Atem nodded slowly and gently patted Kurai Kitsune's head, smiling as she purred at their touch. They laid back down and slowly closed their eyes as Kurai Kitsune got comfortable on the edge of their bed. They all fell asleep until that afternoon when their friends would visit them after school.

* * *

Me: Thanks for reading my story

Kurai Kitsune: Please review and tell us your honest opinion

Yugi: I have a familiar yay!

Yami and Atem: *chuckles softly*

Kurai Kitsune: *turns into a fox and pounces on Yugi*

Atem and Yami: *watch in amusement at Yugi and Kurai Kitsune play together*

Me: Like I said, thanks for reading everyone

Kurai Kitsune, Yugi, Yami, and Atem: review and give out honest opinions! See you all soon


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 has been completed!

* * *

Chapter 5: the gang meets Kurai Kitsune

That afternoon, Yugi opened his amethyst eyes and yawned softly. He felt the arms around him tighten a bit and looked to see that his lovers were still asleep. Yugi smiled softly then looked at Kurai Kitsune, who was staring at him with her black and crimson eyes. Yugi slowly reached to pet her on the head and she leaned closer so her master can pet her head.

"Did I wake you?" Yugi asked with worry in his voice and in his eyes.

**"No you did not Master Yugi. I have been up for a while for I do not need as much sleep as you and your lovers do. I am a dark fox demon," Kurai Kitsune said as she gently nuzzled Yugi's hand.**

"Why did you decide to help protect me?" Yugi asked curiously.

**"I heard Master Yami and Master Atem's voices about being upset that they cannot protect you because of the stupid title that they are forced to go with," Kurai Kitsune said as she looked at Yami and Atem's sleeping faces. **

"I didn't mean to worry them," Yugi said sadly.

"You are important to us kkwy," a deep baritone voice said.

Yugi looked towards his right and smiled to see that Atem is now awake. He looked over to his left to see Yami was slowly opening his eyes. Yugi giggled cutely as Yami opened his eyes and looked at his little lover.

"What is so funny Aibou?" Yami asked in his light baritone voice.

"Nothing Yami," Yugi giggled softly.

Yami and Atem sat up and smiled at Yugi. Yugi cuddled in between them more and sighed happily as Yami and Atem held him close to the both of them. Yugi pouted when he heard a feminie laughter from his familiar and looked at her. Kurai Kitsune looked at the three of them with amusement in her eyes and sat up.

"What's so funny Kurai Kitsune?" Yugi asked with a cute pout on his face causing both his lovers and Kurai Kitsune to laugh at his cuteness.

**"I am sorry Master Yugi but you are so cute and adorable that I had to laugh," Kurai Kitsune said as she licked Yugi's hand.**

Suddenly they heard a ding coming from the Game shop and Yugi got up carefully so he didn't hurt Kurai Kitsune or his lovers as he got out of the bed. Yugi opened the door and walked out of the room. He looked down the flight of stairs to see his friends and smiled.

"Hi everyone," Yugi called down.

Yugi's friends looked up the stairs and waved at Yugi. Ryou ran up the stairs and glomped the other smaller male.

"I was so worried when we saw you like that Yugi," Ryou said in his soft british accent.

"Yeah we sure were Yug' but what happened to your wounds?" Joey said/asked in his usual brookyln accent.

**"That is my doing for I will not let my Master Yugi be harmed any longer," Kurai Kitsune said as she left the bedroom with Yami and Atem following behind her.**

Joey and Ryou backed up and looked at her.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked.

"Come on, let's go to the living room so I can explain everything," Yugi said to his friends.

Everyone nodded and went to the living. Ryou sat on the floor with Bakura, Malik, Marik and Akefia while Joey, Seth and Seto sat on the couch. Yugi told them about his nightmare and how Kurai Kitsune stopped it from occurring. He told them how she became his familiar and how only they can see her and no one else unless she wants them to. Once Yugi finished his explanation, his friends looked at him in awe.

"That is so cool Yug' now no one can bully ya ever again," Joey said.

"I wish I had a familiar," Ryou said softly.

"Me too," Joey and Malik said.

**"I will protect all of you hikaris but my main priority will be Yugi," Kurai kitsune said as she laid down on her stomach next to the loveseat that Yami, Atem and Yugi were sitting on.**

Joey smiled at the fox familiar and nodded at her. For the rest of the night, Kurai Kitsune and the hikaris got more acquainted while the yamis smiled and watched them interact with the dark fox. Joey looked at Seth and Seto then smiled at them causing them to smile back at their puppy. Joey kissed Seto passionately which Seto returned. After five minute kiss ended, Joey kissed Seth with the same amount of passion he gave Seto which Seth happily returned. Joey leaned away, a blush on his cheeks from the kisses and both Seto and Seth snickered softly at the look.

During Joey, Seth, and Seto's moment, Ryou sat on Bakura's lap and kissed him softly. Bakura groaned in approval and kissed his hikari back passionately. Akefia smiled and gently kissed Ryou's neck then slowly began to suck on it. Ryou gasped in pleasure against Bakura's lips, giving Bakura access to having a tongue battle with Ryou. Ryou let out soft whimpers of pleasure as he was kissed by Bakura and getting marked by Akefia. After 10 minutes, Ryou leaned away and leaned against Akefia's chest, blushing as both Bakura and Akefia smirked at his blushing face. They looked over to see Marik and Malik on the floor having a hot make-out session.

Yami, Atem and Yugi laughed softly at their friends loving moments as Kurai Kitsune looked with amusement at the humans around her. Once it turned 6 p.m., their friends were out of their loving embraces and had told Atem, Yugi and Yami their goodbyes and how they would see them tomorrow. Once that was over, Yugi locked the door then went to his room with Kurai Kitsune, Yami and Atem following after him. They fell asleep in the bed, Yugi in the middle, Yami on the left and Atem on the right. Kurai Kitsune slept on the floor this time to give her masters some space. They had a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Please read and review


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 finally done

* * *

Chapter 6: Yami meeting

That same night, Yami and Atem opened their eyes and looked at one another. They nodded at one another then looked down at their Yugi. Yami gently kissed Yugi on his left cheek and Atem kissed Yugi's right. They slowly got out of the bed without waking their little lover and walked over to the dresser. Yami opened the dresser and grab his leather pants and black tank like shirt. Atem grabbed his leather pants and leather shirt as Yami got dressed. Atem slowly got dressed then looked at Yami, who nodded.

**"What's going on?" Kurai Kitsune whispered at them and looked at their clothes.**

"We're going to a Yami meeting. We should be back before Yugi wakes up," Atem whispered to the fox familiar.

Kirai Kitsune slowly nodded her head then watched as they left the room. Atem took out his cell and called Akefia, Seth, and Marik while Yami took out his cell and contracted Bakura and Seto. They told them to quietly come to their house for a Yami meeting then hung up their phone. A small noise caused them to turn around and see their Yugi rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Atem, Yami what's going on? Why are you awake?" Yugi asked sleepily.

Atem and Yami walked over to Yugi and smiled gently at how adorable and beautiful Yugi looked when he was half awake.

"Do not worry akhu. We're having a small Yami meeting with the others," Atem whispered, his voice sounding like smooth velvet.

"Are the others coming too?" Yugi asked as he watched his tired arms around Yami's neck.

"The other hikaris will either be home asleep or coming here with their own yamis Aibou," Yami said softly as he gently picks Yugi up so he is in bridal style.

"Will you come back to bed once it's over?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"We will little one," Atem said as he gently leaned forward to kiss Yugi lightly.

Yugi tiredly returned the kiss then Atem leaned back as Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi as well. Yugi kissed Yami back sleepily then slowly fell asleep in his main yami's arms.

"I'll get him to bed then meet you in the living room," Yami whispered to Atem, who nodded in agreement and went to the living room.

Yami went back to his, Atem and Yugi's room and gently laid Yugi back down onto the bed so he could sleep some more. After Yami tucked Yugi back into bed, he walked out of the room then towards the living room where the Yami meeting will be held.

A few minutes of waiting, they heard the doorbell ring and Yami went to go let everyone in. He waited as Akefia, Bakura, Seto, Seth and Marik walked into the Gameshp and up to the living room for their yami meeting. Yami closed the door and went up to the meeting. (Authors note: All Yamis wear leather pants for Yami meeting and their shirts are all black)

"What's all this about Pharaoh?" Akefia asked annoyed.

"Cool it Tomb Robber," Atem said.

"We want a way to protect all hikaris with more fox demon familiars," Yami said.

"You don't think we know that already," Marik growled out.

**"If you want more fox familiars, I think I will be able to find some for you if you wish,"Kirai Kitsune said as she walked down the stairs.**

"Who do you think you can get for us?" Atem asked the familiar.

**"Burūfokkusu** **for Ryou,Akagitsune for Malik, and Byakko for Joey," Kirai Kitsune said.**

"How soon can they be here?" Seth asked.

**"Tomorrow at school," Kirai Kitsune said.**

"I think this meeting is adjourned now," Seto said with his cold voice.

"Go home," Atem said.

The Yamis except Atem and Yami left the house and went back home to their own hikaris. Yami closed and locked the door then went with Atem to go back to bed with their hikari, Kirai Kitsune following behind them.

"Thank you Kirai Kitsune," Yami said as he and Atem changed their clothes and got back into the bed with Yugi. (Yami on Yugi's left and Atem on Yugi's right)

**"You are welcome," Kirai Kitsune said as she sent a message out to the other fox familiars then went to sleep.**

* * *

Please review and stuff. I own no one except Kirai Kitsune and the other 3 familiars.


	8. Author's Note

Hey my lovely followers and people who favorite this fanfic,

Due to the fact that I'm having a huge case of writer's block and my head hurting like crap. I will be putting the Yu-gi-oh fanfic on hold until i get creativity flowing again,

Angel


End file.
